


【贝罗】sortilége

by AuroraVin



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraVin/pseuds/AuroraVin





	【贝罗】sortilége

正文

1

这里的黑夜漫长得像永远都不会结束。太阳风撞向极圈的高层大气，极光在林萨潘山脉上方的紫色天空上画下一道道绿色或红色的线。北方针叶林是黑色的，高可参天的冷杉与松沉默地守护此处的生灵。溪流还未完全冻结，水流侵蚀着岩石，成年累月打磨着它们。

你可以听一听它们的声音，鸟儿与松鼠，风与河流——但别太久，否则你的耳朵会冻伤的。

罗纳尔多曾这么告诉他，在一段不知名的咒语后往他的手心里点了一朵小小的橙色焰火。

他还记得他紧张地摆动手臂想要摆脱那团光。但它好像被自己的掌心吸附，橙色的光随着他的动作在黑暗里不断画出奇怪的圆润符号。

“这个、这个不烫手的！我想把它给你，用来暖耳朵……”

罗纳尔多打开杉木门时看到的是这样一副景象：人类舞动着手心里的光点自言自语，像是在做什么情景表演。

“那时候我的表情没有这么扭曲，费迪。”

“欢迎回家，克里斯。我做了一些蔓越莓黄油曲奇，我觉得你应该会喜欢的。”

“曲奇？”

“Bakst varmestråling，烘焙的咒语。曲奇的味道很不错，配上红茶就更好了”，人类没有在意超自然生物眼中的惊愕，“我相信你会喜欢。”

他起身，把手中的橙色光团轻轻放回壁炉里。

2

今天是平安夜，罗纳尔多从橱柜里拿出每年都会使用一次的圣诞老人套装，少许灰尘把大红色的灯芯绒布料晕得暗淡无光。除尘咒并不在他的常用咒语范围以内，他需要一些时间回忆咒语的准确发音。

“støv børsteav——是这样吧？克里斯。”

精灵先生扭头，看见穿着他新织的米色针织外套的人类整张脸都写着“快夸我”。不可否认费德里科·贝尔纳代斯基是个漂亮的人类男人，对着这张脸，他也说不出什么难听的话。

“是的，咒语是正确的。”他觉得有些丢人，不，丢精灵，他是精灵耶，居然要人类来提醒自己咒语。

“我可以成为格兰芬多学院的一员吗？”

“在这个世界上，霍格沃茨魔法学校是不存在的，费迪。”

“……哦。”

罗纳尔多把圣诞帽套在头上，撑着膝盖起身。墨绿色的毛衣和浅驼色的长裤配上红色的帽子，这让他看起来像是一颗行走的圣诞树。他觉得自己忘了些什么，但是暂时想不起来，他决定先把贺卡写好。

他挥动手臂，彩色的贺卡像成群结队的北极燕鸥一样围绕着他飞行，它们的两侧不断翻折，就像是鸟类扑扇翅膀。

“regnbueblekk glitter——”

彩色贺卡的内页上出现渐变色的花体英文，金粉扩散在墨水里，闪闪发光的字体看上去梦幻极了。他每年都会花一些时间思考应该写些什么有新意的祝福，但最终总会以“Merry Christmas and happy New Year”完成工作。

贝尔纳代斯基伸手抓下一张卡片，他一直认为只有小女孩才会喜欢闪亮亮的礼物，但现在他希望自己也能收到一张这样的卡片。

“你喜欢吗？那是给小朋友们的。”罗纳尔多再次挥手，贺卡纷纷飞进已经准备好的堆满整间木屋的礼盒里，包括贝尔纳代斯基手上那张。

人类瞬间委屈的眼神让他有些愧疚，他甚至能看到贝尔纳代斯基头顶往下耷拉的耳朵。

“费迪，我教你一句新的咒语”，罗纳尔多揪住他的衣摆，等他抬起头以后指了指自己头上的圣诞帽，“你应该全神贯注地想着这顶帽子。”

贝尔纳代斯基轻轻阖上眼睛，这有助于他集中注意力。

“跟着我读，kopiere-to。”

“kopiere-to。”

“嘭”的一声使贝尔纳代斯基猛地睁眼，一顶红色的圣诞帽出现在罗纳尔多手上。比他稍高几公分的精灵先生把帽子套在他的头上，他们离得很近，那双棕色的眼睛让他想要陷进去。白色的绒毛球扫过他的后颈，很痒。

“我刚才忘记的事情是给你准备一套圣诞老人套装”，精灵先生笑了，下垂的眼角让那双眼睛看起来像弯弯的月牙，“你会跟我一起去给小朋友们送礼物的，对吧？”

3

平安夜的雪是温柔的，降落在大千世界时像白色的冬衣保护这片土地的周全，落在皮肤上时像一个清冷的吻。彩灯照亮了城市和村庄，姜饼人的香甜气息融化在笑声里。

“圣诞老人”和兼职礼物派送员乘坐着驯鹿雪橇在高空的云层里穿行。对流层的湿冷水汽凝结成小小的冰晶，贝尔纳代斯基蜷起身体，他的衣物不足以让他抵御寒冷。

“费迪，你还好吗？varm……”

“varmestråling！我要冻死啦！”

贝尔纳代斯基把橙色的光团捞进怀里，胸前传来的暖意让他舒服得直打颤。他一直在后悔自己为什么要跟着一个不怕冷的非人类到这种地方，也在兀自难过于精灵先生的漠不关心。他才意识到自己也会这个咒语，白冷了那么久呢。

“gathet——”

他看见胸口处的橙色开始翻腾，像海面上卷起的浪花。它变得越来越亮，越来越亮，颜色也越来越浅，翻搅的光让贝尔纳代斯基想起了科普读物中的超行星爆发——

温暖的触感从胸前迸发出来，他觉得自己整个人都泡进了温泉里，除了那只捂住他眼睛的冰冷干燥的手带给他的些许寒意。他才发现罗纳尔多没有戴手套。

“我总是会忘记身边的是人类，对不起，费迪。你怕冷，也怕光。”

黑暗里那个略带沙哑的声音情绪难以琢磨，他握上那只手，拢到嘴边哈了口气。精灵先生想要抽回手，但人类不允许他这么做。

他一直盯着精灵先生棕色的眼睛。他不是故意这么做的，应该被怪罪的是那双美丽的眼睛。他知道这样做是不礼貌的，但不可否认精灵先生躲闪的眼神和泛红的耳根给他带来了一些新的感觉。

“håndholde betydning。”

“这是什么？”贝尔纳代斯基看见他们周围浮现处老旧的书卷，其中一段字符闪闪发光。

精灵先生想再次抽回自己的手，但他再次失败了。“关于牵手，你自己看。”他小小声地说，不敢把头转回来，红红的耳垂像他们种在温室内的圣女果，与同样是红色的圣诞老人套装搭配得不错。

贝尔纳代斯基知道作者不想毁气氛，但他必须说实话，否则剧情就发展不下去了。

“……我看不懂精灵的文字，克里斯。”

“？！”

精灵先生小声地念了一个单音节词，贝尔纳代斯基不知道这是咒语还是脏话。接下来他听了一个童话故事，噢，是一堂精灵历史课。他不太关心什么在日之东月之西的城堡、白色王国的三位公主、还有慷慨的北风，他只在意“只有注定相爱的人才可以触碰彼此的手”。

“我们都有掌纹，伴侣的掌纹相贴时可以触发一些新的魔法。据说是读心类型的，但我没有试过。”

“它的咒语是什么？”

“tankene heist，字面定义是盗窃精神，但是——”

“tankene heist！”

4

罗纳尔多把整张脸埋进了作为圣诞礼物的北极熊玩偶里。他现在只想把旁边这个臭傻逼踢下去，进了谁家烟囱就当谁家的礼物吧，跟他克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多又有什么关系。

他已经两次拒绝贝尔纳代斯基的小零食了，可可豆曲奇和草莓果酱手指饼干都是他最喜欢的。但现在他尴尬得只想跳车，不，跳橇。

他还以为这个咒语可以给自己助攻一波，谁知道居然播了自己前不久录的歌，对，说的就是Amor Mio，未修音清唱版本。他思来想去为什么会播歌，难道是因为他在唱的时候一直在想费迪……

难听炸了，真操蛋。

身侧“嘭”的一声告诉他人类又用咒语做出了什么甜点，他再次怀疑贝尔纳代斯基祖上有精灵王血统。

“你又在搞什……”

“草莓夹心奶油曲奇，试试看嘛，求你啦。”

罗纳尔多架不住他的星星眼，侧过身叼走了他手里的饼干。

真香。

5

贝尔纳代斯基以为他们得从别人家的烟囱里爬进去，把礼物塞进红袜子里，再爬出来。但是他错了，用罗纳尔多的话来说就是“魔法技术是第一生产力”。

他可以看见陆地上的通明灯火，而他身侧的精灵先生正在不断往外倒礼物，对，你没看错，是倒，一麻袋一麻袋地倒。

“……这……”

“礼物会自己飞到指定的位置，他们暂时是不可见的。飞离咒的使用范围有限，所以我们要从北方来到南方。”

“那我们这么穿的意义是……？”

“给人类拍照。白色的圆月上有圣诞老人和驯鹿雪橇的黑色剪影，你们人类不是喜欢这样的图片吗？故事书里都是这么印的。”

贝尔纳代斯基的世界观在极短的时间内经历了崩塌和重建的过程。他在很小的时候就接受“圣诞老人不存在，礼物是家长送的“这个事实了，他还以此为荣，觉得自己思想成熟。

解系里没有碗过的船新版本。

6

“克里斯你看我给你表演一个烟花！fyrverker——”

“冷静点费迪这是森林区！我不想在平安夜进派出所啊！”

“……噢，对不起。”

星星之火，可以进所。

7

罗纳尔多推开木屋的门，壁炉里的橙光让它看上去不那么孤寂。他有很多好邻居，独角兽、燕鸥、驯鹿、松鼠……很多很多。精灵喜欢独居，但他偶尔也会想象，如果有人跟他一起过圣诞节，他们会做什么口味的姜饼人和慕斯，会聊些什么，会如何入睡。

“regnbueblekk glitter——”一张空白的贺卡从工作台旁的纸箱里飞出，他的目光追随着卡片，直到它落在身后的见习圣诞老人手中。

“圣诞快乐！克里斯，这是给你的贺卡。还有，我邀请了一些没有冬眠的动物。你看！这是我第一次看见真正的独角兽。”

那些受他庇佑的生灵从门窗涌进来，把这个不太大的空间挤得满满当当的。燕鸥和海雀立在窗沿唱着We Wish You a Merry Christmas；松鼠把松果放在地上空着的礼物盒里，盖上纸盖后还不忘系上丝带。

老实说，他有点想哭。

“小时候我经常想，所有人都在向圣诞老人许愿时，有没有人听一听圣诞老人的愿望，并且在他忙碌整日以后给他送礼物呢？”

他接过贺卡，那上面写着圆润的“Merry Christmas and HAPPY EVERYDAY”。那人还没换下圣诞老人套装，白色的大胡子挂在他咧开的嘴上。

“克里斯，我想了很久——或许有整整一个月。你什么都不缺，所以我转变了思路。我觉得好心情是永远不会被嫌弃的，所以我想把它作为你的圣诞礼物。”

“祝你圣诞快乐，新年快乐，每天都快乐。”

8

贝尔纳代斯基收到了迄今为止最最最最好的圣诞礼物——克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。

他现在只想给精灵王他弟夫霜狼疯狂点红心。北风冷冻的柠檬珍珠粉松叶茶，狼哥就是拿这个泡到精灵王他弟雾凇神的。

这很精灵春药，嘿嘿。

“操！你认真点！你正在干的是克里斯蒂亚诺，不是你的哪个婊子！”

他回过神，准确地说阴茎上的紧缚感把他的意识拽回这个暂时被性欲占据的世界。他被摁进软绵的床垫里，双手手腕被扣在枕头两侧。小腹上涂满了粘腻的液体，快感像越涌越高的海浪一样拍打着他的神经，他甚至能听见自己声调愈发上扬的浓重鼻音。

他甚至能清晰地感觉到自己的龟头戳在一条凹陷的浅沟上，每次他挺胯时，包裹在上面的本应该柔软的内壁会绞紧他的阴茎，让他再也离不开这个温暖的洞穴。

天啊。

他的小腹在不停痉挛，爬上脊背的酸麻和那人在他胸腹胡乱刮蹭的指甲带来的疼痛交缠在一起，混合成让他头晕目眩的快感。他用力地挺动腰胯，每一次抽插龟头都用力碾上那条浅浅的沟壑。身上的人脱力一般地随着他的抽插摇晃，像是再也无法支撑自己的了。握住他手腕的那双手不再那么有力，他伸出手扣住那人的腰髋，挺腰时双手用力，把那人钉在自己的阴茎上——

这是他享受过的最美妙的高潮，他不知道自己是升上了云层里还是掉进了兔子洞，或者是两者都有。当然，他还在这里，林萨潘山脉上的小木屋里，有咒语召唤出的昏黄的光线，有精灵先生毫不压抑的高亢呻吟。

身上的人有一具极其美丽的躯体。蜜糖色的皮肤，富有攻击性但又无比性感的肌肉线条，还有那双眼睛，它们被快感逼出的艳丽红色还没有散去。这跟他在故事书里读到过的冰雪精灵完全相反，它们应该是肤白而柔弱，最重要的是，它们应该是女性。

“你一直不专心，很多次，那么……”他再次被压进柔软的床垫里，精灵先生依然在不断喘息，呼出的热气打在他的嘴唇上。那双棕色的眼睛里依然盛着还没有掉下来的泪水，但不那么友善的眼神依然具有威慑力。

“你到底在想哪个婊子？”

被误会的感觉不太好。他以为那只是dirty talk里的一种，没想到精灵先生是真的吃醋了。

但是这么一想感觉更好了呢。

他抬头咬上那一张因喘息而不断张开闭合的嘴唇，对细微腥甜气味的贪婪让他觉得自己像一只刚刚开始发育的吸血鬼。

“这个婊子是你，我想的是你。”他趁着这个吻的中场时间说，彼此的嘴唇甚至没有分开。

精灵先生的表情有一瞬间的停滞，随后他笑了。那不是一个小朋友认知中的快乐或温暖的笑容，而是长着桃心尾巴和一对小角的恶魔卖乖的带有诱惑性质的笑容。他开始硬起的阴茎被黏湿的臀沟蹭动着，享受快感之余他也不免感叹超自然生物旺盛的精力。

“你还好吗？如果你少给我一点柠檬松叶茶，哈……你也不会这么疲劳。”

“我把你操到射不出来时，你应该不会问这种问题了。”

精灵先生有些无奈，这明明是一句关心，为什么会被解读成挑衅？但没关系，或许这是情趣的一种吧。

“说到做到，好男孩。“

9

最后人类战胜了精灵，但胜利因素与性能力关系不大。用人类军事战略理论来说，这是心理战——来自费德里科·贝尔纳代斯基的总结。

罗纳尔多没有告诉魔法学渣人类的是，精神盗窃咒语的效果与使用者的魔法水平有密切联系。所以当他与人类十指相扣被反摁在床上时，他打算借机尝试盗窃精神咒语，使不知天高地厚的费德里科·贝尔纳代斯基为自己的龌龊思想感到羞愤窘迫。

说实话，贝尔纳代斯基的思想是挺龌龊的，但人家根本就不羞啊。反而是志在必得地念完咒语后，边做爱边被迫观看自己在下面的各式gv更羞吧。

10

“克里斯，我有点事想请教你。”

“哪条咒语不会念？还是你想学习哪类魔法？”

“去年平安夜那天我们坐雪橇出行时，你是不是故意不戴手套，故意让周围变亮，故意把手捂在我的眼睛上，故意向我介绍精灵的故事，故意教我咒语的？”

在阳光渐渐变得慷慨的某个午后，精灵先生宕机了。正当他的大脑飞速思考如何做出礼貌自然而不尴尬的回应时，胸前挂着写着“实习”的金属小牌的人类从后背圈住了他。

“老实说我本想把这段话留到某一场性爱里，那一定会很有趣”，实习精灵在导师开始变红的耳廓上啃了一口，他看起来很满意年长者的颤抖，“但我想知道你的真实想法。”

罗纳尔多叹了口气，他把人类的手从腰侧抠出来，掌心对上那只带着细小疤痕的手的掌心，那是练习冷却咒时被尖利的冰划伤的。

“……怎么了吗？”

“如果忘记了，读取类咒语全章默写，错多少个字母重抄多少次。”

“tankene heist！！！！！！”

“你自己看！我去种树了！”

11

接下来的一整个下午，动物们都能看见他们的守护神克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多的小木屋里不断往外冒粉色泡泡。

12

“你看克里斯的房子一直在冒泡呢，还是粉色的——噢，居然还是心形的，天哪！”

雾凇神震惊了，他知道峡湾守护者招了个实习生，但这是什么情况？？？转正了？？？

“你还不让别人谈恋爱？克里斯也老大不小了……我们下次再来蹭饭呗。走吧，去找你哥。”

霜狼装作很不正经的样子，默默给那个人类小朋友点了个大大的红心。

好小子。

13

“费迪，那些事情，我是故意这么做的，我不得不承认。”

“还有一件事，那杯松叶茶，我也是故意喝下去的。”

End.


End file.
